gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mana4X2
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Collectibles page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- BuzzSawBill (Talk) 06:27, November 9, 2009 Accuracy I noticed that you took some of the curse words out of some of the quotes, and even though I myself am not a fan of cussing, for the sake of accuracy I put them back in, and I'd appreciate it if you left them in as well. BuzzSawBill 14:42, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, the reason why I took them out is because I was playing both games in those areas today, and Baird does not swear in the quote I changed, nor does Cole say the f word, he says hell. Unless I have a different version of the games. Could be the case, cos even when I first read the quote from Baird here, I was so sure he did not swear there. I do not have the cursing turned off, btw, since they don't do it much at all. Apologies, but again, that is how they are in the two games we have here *goes and hides in a corner, feeling silly now*. Mana4X2 16:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: Oh dear me, can I just say I feel like a complete idiot now. Of course Baird didn't swear in the bit I changed cos I forgot that turning off the Extreme Contect in the first game covers the language, not just the gore. Gah, the second game is different, cos you have to turn off both separately. I'm sorry, Mr BuzzSawBill, my mistake. As for the one with Cole, it seems to alternate between the 'f' word and hell. Nevermind, apologies again, and thanks heaps for bringing it to my attention. Please rest assured that I wouldn't take out the swearing just cos I don't like it, this isn't my site to do as such on for a start. I've just been playing Gears 1 without the Extreme Content, and by doing so, Baird doesn't swear in that quote. My bad. Mana4X2 04:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Understandable. I figured that out immediately because I've read your profile. I perhaps came across as too harsh in my initial warning, but don't worry too much about it. I understand it was an honest mistake. BuzzSawBill 07:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Mmm, yes, you would have picked that up straight away. Lol. I will just stick to adding new quotes from now on, and if any are supposed to have swearing in them, someone else will have to add it in. Lol. Mana4X2 08:35, December 16, 2009 (UTC) RE:Quote Well, we don't have a generic quote page, what we do have is quote sections in character pages, sometimes a quote at the top of a page, and in some of the older walkthrough pages there are transcripts of dialogue in them. BuzzSawBill 20:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) So, can I start one up, or is it preferred to be left as mentioned above ^_^? --Mana4X2 11:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Long ago(there was only two games and no books or comics) we decided we don't need quote pages since most pages was taken over by quotes and half the quotes where "shit" and "fuck". So its a no go on the quote pages, but if you find "IMPORTANT" quotes that help define the characters you can add them. Just no MP quotes.--Chairman Jack the Black 12:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for that, and I can totally see what you mean about that sort of page getting out of hand. As mentioned before, will stick to what is already being done. Why change it if it works, right? Lol. That's a rhetorical question, btw *grins*. --Mana4X2 14:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for seeing it our way. And we hope you continue editing.--Chairman Jack the Black 14:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, just figured out what you meant by no MP type quotes. Could you now please define for me what type of quotes you are looking for, please? I know sometimes I'm going to put some in that of course you aren't going to think are necessary, but so you don't have to waste time going over what I do, could ya just give me a bit of clarification on how this works? Lol. Sorry to be a nuisance, but I am still trying to get the hang of things around here. --Mana4X2 13:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::We like quotes from the book or cut scenes that really defined the character. A quote from a reaction from killing Locust and pointing out how cold they are does not really help define them since A) the Locust are not human. B) The locust killed BILLIONS of humans and no one expect them to be "peachy" in remorse over killing them C) all killing quotes are the same.--Chairman Jack the Black 13:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ah, of course, now I understand more fully what you were trying to tell me. And you just answered another question for me, whether quotes from the books are allowed. I put one in Cole's quote section, and wasn't sure if it was okay or not. Double thanks goes to you for that. Lol. --Mana4X2 13:56, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Karen Traviss does a great job on having character development in the intro of characters. Thous are the best ones. But inner thoughts quotes are greatly accepted. And not all quotes have to be dark and serious.--Chairman Jack the Black 14:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'm guessing you read the comics to?--Chairman Jack the Black 14:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Comics Lol, yes, I do. Um, well, the one I have is technically a Graphic Novel, it's the Gears of War: Sourcebook, which, to me, calling it a sourcebook seems strange cos I relate that sort of title to something with details on different areas of a universe. Actually, you could answer another question for me, how many issues are actually covered in the Sourcebook? I can't figure it out, cos, again, I'm so new I feel like a rookie sometimes; no, make that a trainee, cos seriously, there is so much more to this than just the games (the reason I became hooked, I might add, lol). It goes without saying some of the art in the comics is and will be a bit much for me, personally, cos I'm not a gore fan, have to turn it off every time I play the game, and before you start, lol, I know, I'm a wuss, but hey, to me, it doesn't take away from the awesomeness that is Gears of War, just makes it playable for some of my friends, and me ^_^. Just a little side note, Jack, um, on PG 146 of the Sourcebook, where I got the quote for Jason from, it does say Dr. Wisen *runs & hides*. Must be a misprint or something. Either way, I'm growing very fond of the character of Stratton, so, if there is anything relating to him you need done around here, let me know. I'll be adding more quotes once I figure out from what issue of the comics I now have to start buying from. As it is, there are already so many good thought related ones for Stratton is this one. I adore Marcus, so Jace's view of him makes me grin and nod my head in agreement, lol. --Mana4X2 11:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :The Sourcebook only goes to 28 pages maybe you are referring to the Hollow series in the Hard cover? It goes up to 160 pp. The sourcebook only has ONE story in it and its call day one. And the issue of the Hard cover I don't have it but i have every single issue of Hollow along with all the stand alone comics. But on the name issue. Issue 1 of Hollow say. "Mr. Wiseman said to send you on back" but you are right in issue 6 he is called wisen. So either its a first/last name or a typo. Hope I answered your questions.--Chairman Jack the Black 12:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :: *Facepalms* Seeeeeeee my point! Geesh! Very confusing. Okay, so I have the Hollow series in the Hardcover. Right, thank you. So where do I go from here then, Gears of War: Barren? I've been doing some research, but... as you can already tell, am very lost. --Mana4X2 12:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::There is the stand alone comics and new series Barren. ::*Gears of War: The Quickening, its about Tai ::*Gears of War: Harper's Story, about Sgt.Harper ::And the Barren series.--Chairman Jack the Black 12:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oooh, the one about Tai will be very interesting ^^. Right, thanks yet again for your help. Will reference those links in future when I go looking for the comics. Will have to do it online cos I highly doubt they'd be decently priced here in Australia. Overpricing seems to be the name of the game for that industry here. Sigh. Btw, just curious, how long have you been into GoW, cos it's obvious to me you know so much about it already? Personally, I only got into it about five or so months ago now, never had an XBox til about a month, more or less, before that. --Mana4X2 12:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd been playing since GoW1 but I'd started editing after GoW2 came out and Apsho Fields. BTW check ebay for the comics what where i got half of my comics from since Wildstorm has a problem with demand.--Chairman Jack the Black 13:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:talkheader Its no problem. We recently started the talkheader policy. But glad to see you active again.--Chairman Jack the Black 12:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC)